Two Sides of A coin
by Lord Seraphim
Summary: The Wrath of War differs not between those who fight and those who stay behind. But this is certain: No matter for what you fight, you are bound to cause pain and suffering and receive the very same in return. World of Warcraft Oneshot


_**Thoughts never to be heard:**_

_Where he came from I don't know. But I must get by him at all costs. Now or never... Attack! Lunge!... Dammit!... _

"Oof!"

_Ha! What kind of pathetic bash was that? Try this on for size!_

"For Stormwind!"

_My Flying Phoenix Technique should... What the... This guy is just too damn fast! I've got to try something else._

"Just walk away, Horde! Leave me be and we'll both live to see another day!"

_What's the use. He probably can't speak any more Human than I can speak Orcish._

_Argh! My Arm! Useless to me now. But the grip on my sword is still strong I can..._

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!!!"

_My balls! You goddamn son of a bitch! You kicked me in the balls! You'll pay for that! I'll..._

_My sowrd! I lost it! _

_He comes... Oh, my Nadia. My sweet, beautiful wife. I will never see you again..._

_He comes..._

_His eyes are piercing my soul. I'm too scared to move. He is saying something I can't understand. Is he mocking me? Pitying me? I guess I'll never know._

_His sword ... Goodby, Nadia._

_**Recollection of what was**_

_Not this time..._

I did a backwards flip as my opponent lunged at me with his ridiculously large sword. While he recovered from his attack, I had the opportunity to get in under his guard.. I tried to give him a good hit in the small of his back, but all I could accomplish was a scratch in his plate armor. He turned, grinned and raised his sword and let lose a human war cry, pathetically high-pitched. But I didn't have the time to humor him. I had to keep his focus on me. With every sound that came from somewhere else I feared that he would find what I had hidden in the bushes.

He swung again and again, but I merely sidestepped his attacks.

He screamed at me. I couldn't understand what he was saying, I am a Troll, after all. But I knew he was threatening me, challenging me. I had to end this as quickly as possible. I went in for another attack and luckily, I managed to slice with my sword in between the armor of his left arm and shoulder. The Man screamed in pain, his shield arm going limp. But he turned nonetheless and raised his sword again.

_Oh, no you don't! _I shouted in my mind as he tried to swing at my head. I dropped onto my back and kicked, hitting him in his most sensitive parts right between the legs. Why Humans never protect that part of their body, I will never know.

He dropped his blade and fell to his knees, clutching his groin in pain, screaming and whimpering. I jumped to my feet and stood before that helpless creature. I did not want to end this ones life, but this was war, and every surviving "Ally" could mean the death of more Horde kinsman. I could not let that happen. We looked into each others eyes. And what I saw, was neither pain, nor sorrow, not even fear. It was that look of deepest regret every sentient being wore when forced to leave a loved one.

"May you find peace with your ancestors," I said quietly. I took my own sword and severed the human's head from his shoulders. I had given him a warrior's death on the battlefield. His blood turned the yellow grass of the Barrens a deep crimson.

I waved a hand and the children came out of their hiding place.

One of them, a little Orc boy came right up next to me and asked: "Why did he fight, Uncle?"

I sighed. I didn't really know what to say, so I answered as if the boy had asked why I fought:

"To live long enough to return home, child,"

I drew a symbol in the air over the corpse in honor of his death and led the children away from the gruesome scenario and towards a ship that was waiting to take them to Alcaz island, the Last Stronghold of The Horde.

I did not want to end his life, but had I let him live he might have killed the little ones. Yet I cannot help but think that the death of this man may cause more pain and suffering than I can fathom.

A/N: Okay, it definetely isn't one of my best works, but in my own defense: It was way past midnight when this came into my mind, I was shot on caffeine from drinking too much Pepsi and just had the sudden urge to do this. Don't ask me why.


End file.
